


Clothes I Slept In

by Zopno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Because it's Draco, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, He's so in love, It's only a tiny bit angsty, It's so soft trust me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zopno/pseuds/Zopno
Summary: Draco was standing on his doorstep in the clothes he slept in, thinking everything he’d ever need was standing right in front of him.





	Clothes I Slept In

**Author's Note:**

> Title and a line or two taken from the song [Clothes I Slept In](https://youtu.be/MqowhLzJGVI) by Luca Brasi.  
> Thank you so much to my lovely beta [Dracoismytrashson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/pseuds/dracoismytrashson).
> 
> As always; I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. No copy right infringement intended!

Draco had made himself tea, but now it was cold and sitting untouched on his bedside table. There had never been a time in his life where he felt less defined than  _ now _ . After the war it was like he was in freefall, something he had admitted over a little too much Firewhisky. Everyone else had managed to land on their feet and continue forward, but Draco—he was just trying to find the safest place to land.

Scratching his chest over the T-shirt he wore yesterday, and subsequently slept in, he rolled onto his back. The small room was lit with warm sunlight that his curtains never managed to keep out. He had needed new ones for a long time but could never muster the effort to go buy them. 

He often worried that trying to stay sane all those years had actually driven him crazy. All that time trying to keep his head out of the grave, and now there was nothing. Only emptiness and liquid emerald eyes that constantly flickered like an inferno in the back of his mind.

There were four loud knocks at the front door of his flat, and Draco sighed. It was  _ only  _ eight forty-five on a Sunday, and he had planned to stay in bed for most of the day. Sundays were for sleep-ins and not leaving your bed. He glanced at his bedroom door and then the window—no one could tell if he was home or not. Draco hoped that they would just leave if he stayed quiet.

Rewarded with four more loud knocks for his deception, he sighed and peeled the blanket back. If it was Pansy or Blaise, he would just tell them to fuck off. He swung his feet off the bed and grabbed his cold tea, downing half of it. He stood up, stretching to his full height, causing his back to crack a few times as a result of lying down for so long.

Clenching his jaw, he ran a hand over his messy hair. He had grown it out a little; without his usual hair products it was slightly wavy, but he couldn't seem to care. He took a deep breath. Draco left his room and placed the cup on the kitchen countertop and was heading towards the door when there were more knocks. 

Patience was a virtue, and this person obviously had none. Now, Draco was teetering on the edge.  More that a little frustrated now, he strode over to the door . 

Draco yanked the door open. 

“Wha—” he started, but the word died on his lips.

_ Harry _ .

At Draco’s front door, hand up in a fist ready to knock again.

Just standing there like heaven.

His frustrated face transformed into a grin as he registered Draco and lowered his hand. 

Eyes dancing like oceans that had no bottom, a shiny unruly head of hair, and a smile that could light up an entire galaxy. 

The warm morning sunlight engulfed Harry, making him glow. He was wearing a pair of form-fitting black jeans, a red shirt, and a black jacket over the top—while Draco was still wearing the clothes he slept in. 

Unable to look away, he kept telling himself to just keep on breathing. Harry never failed to take all the air from his lungs, always making Draco feel things more intensely than anything he had ever experienced in his life. 

“Draco,” Harry’s voice was soft when he spoke. 

His first name on Harry’s lips never failed to make his heart skip a beat and set him alight. After the trials, they had shaken hands, and Harry had insisted on the use of first names. The first time Harry had said his name with a soft smile and glimmering eyes Draco felt the shift. He  _ knew.  _ He was wholly, irrevocably, and hopelessly in love with Harry Potter.

Harry had his head angled up ever so slightly so he could look Draco in the eye. Shifting under Harry’s gaze, Draco swallowed and was sure if he tried to speak nothing would come out. His heart was slamming in his chest so loudly he was sure Harry could hear it. 

“You didn’t come to Friday drinks with us…” Harry said, a little pout on his lips and looking genuinely disappointed. 

Draco just nodded. He didn’t have an answer to that unsaid question, not one that wouldn't highlight how hard he had fallen for the man standing in front of him.

“I missed you,” Harry said.

It was plain and simple. 

A quiet admission on Draco’s doorstep, but it electrified him. 

_ Feeling  _ the blood rushing through his ears, Draco looked away and to Harry’s hand that was by his side, the index finger unconsciously running along the outside seam of his jeans.

“Me too.” Draco’s voice was so quiet he wasn’t even sure Harry had heard him.

There was silence. Harry said nothing; it made Draco incredibly nervous. 

When he looked up, he saw in Harry’s eyes the same thing that had been radiating inside Draco’s own heart—in his soul—for so long, what he had kept locked down and hidden away. It was Harry’s spirit he was seeing, and it was burning bright and clear.

Swallowing, Harry stepped forward, making the space between them less than half a meter. A soft breeze meant that he could smell the shampoo he used and something that was just  _ Harry.  _ Draco felt like he was suspended in jelly and was far too light-headed. 

“If you let me, I’ll catch you,” Harry said, unwaveringly determined, but so soft and gentle Draco felt like his heart would break.

Harry raised his hand until it rested on the side of Draco’s neck, just under his ear. His hand was warm against his skin. Harry’s thumb ghosted along Draco’s cheekbone and sent a shiver through him. 

Everything Draco thought he’d ever need was standing right in front of him.

Draco nodded once slowly, “Please.”

The smile that spread across Harry’s face was so blinding, beautiful, and all-consuming. Draco was sure he had an answering one on his own face. Harry slid his hand along the back of Draco’s neck, his fingers tangling in the bottom of his hair, and stepped in closer still. Draco brought his hand up and placed it on Harry’s chest, high enough that his fingers curled slightly over his shoulder and thumb rested on the soft skin in between his collarbone and neck. 

Running his thumb over the soft skin of Harry’s collarbone caused Harry to draw a sharp breath and swallow. Draco leaned until their foreheads pressed together, the rim of Harry’s glasses pressing slightly into his brow, and Harry brought his other hand to his waist. He could feel Harry’s warmth at every point they were touching.

They were so close now that Harry’s breath brushed along his cheek with every exhale, and it sent heat searing through Draco’s body. He was drowning in Harry’s eyes, able to see every little detail, every fleck of shimmering green. 

Draco went to move his other hand to Harry, but Harry instead pulled away, removing his hand from Draco’s hair. 

Panic shot through him. 

Being so close to getting what he wanted, Draco didn’t think his heart could deal with it getting ripped away from him now. 

Reading Draco’s panic—it must have been written right across his face—Harry gave him a reassuring smile. He left his other hand on Draco’s waist, and with the hand that used to be in his hair, he reached up and pulled off his glasses. 

“As much as I like to see, and I’m not sure if you can tell but—I  _ really _ like seeing you,” Harry paused here sliding his hand slowly up Draco’s side, “but I think these are about to get in the way.” 

Heat flooded his cheeks as Harry folded up his glasses and hooked them into his pocket. Somehow without his glasses Harry’s eyes were  _ even brighter, more green _ . Anticipation flooded Draco; he needed to touch Harry. His hand on Harry’s chest and Harry’s on his waist wasn’t enough. Draco grabbed the material underneath his hands and pulled Harry towards him. Harry let out a tiny surprised huff of air.

The last thing Draco saw before their lips met was glinting emerald. 

Draco could feel Harry’s smile pressed against his own. He brought his other hand up to lace it into the mess atop Harry’s head. Harry responded by returning his hand to Draco’s neck and pulling Draco’s hip until they were flush against each other. 

Draco opened his mouth and gave himself to Harry, and Harry caught him—just like he’d promised he would. 

Harry’s lips were soft, tongue exploring, and hands firm and warm. His body was solid against Draco’s, lighting up every nerve ending like he had just flown into the sun. There were occasional nose bumps and clashes of teeth, which drew soft laughter through kisses, and it was a little awkward but absolutely, undeniably perfect. 

When they pulled apart, they were both gasping for breath. He could see the flush on Harry’s cheeks and was mesmerised by Harry’s soft swollen lips. Harry had a blinding grin, and Draco had a matching one. He couldn’t remember a time in his life where he had been happier than this moment. 

“You know,” Harry said.

He moved his hand from Draco’s hip to trace a gentle line with his fingers over Draco’s eyebrow and down along his cheek, stopping under the side of his jaw. In feather-like touches, he brushed his thumb across Draco’s bottom lip.

“Even when you’re a blurry blob, you’re beautiful,” Harry said, unwaveringly looking Draco in the eye and with such passion that Draco was sure he would explode.

“Even in the clothes I slept in?”

“Especially in the clothes you slept in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!  
> Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
